The Winter Goddess (The Queens Mercy)
The Winter Goddess, also known in her reincarnated form as Elsa and "your worship." Is the true main antagonist of the Elsanna fanfiction "The Queens Mercy" by JYN044. Though it was believed that Drell was the main antagonist for leading a revolt against queen Elsa, his actions were revealed to be somewhat justified as to prevent the return of her past self. ---- The gods were created by the primal forces of energy before or during the creation of the earth, with each representing a specific Element. They did not have names and were instead referred to by their element. One goddess possessed powerful winter magic. She experimented with magic becoming one of the most powerful gods, very few rivaled her in power, one of which was the king. Over the years she became utterly corrupted by her virtually-limitless power becoming a cruel, ruthless and power hungry individual who admired strength and despised weakness. The Goddess of Winter pretended to be loyal to the king of the gods but planned to rid of the others to rule the earth unopposed. Eons ago the gods came to the earth and were worshiped by humans. The gods would mingle with humans and take consorts producing demigods, the dependents of these gods would come to wield magic. During the kings rein he allowed gods who truly loved humans to take human lovers and consorts granting them power, this decision angered some of the gods who considered it a perversion, the goddess was one of them although she was fond of their children as they were BORN with power. The goddess then murdered a human woman who the king took as a consort leading to a war with the gods that destroyed most of the world until the King banished them all to the realm beyond (the afterlife), though she was able to shield herself with a barrier leaving the world in the Goddesses rule. During this time the Goddess put together a legion called "the faithful" composed of magic wielders who were completely loyal to her and their "ungifted" loyal servants. Under her reign of the earth those were taught that she had ruled the earth since the dawn of humanity and that her ultimate power gave her right to rule, even thinking different was considered treason and punished by crucifixion. She ruled on top while magic wielders (gifted) were aristocratic class and non-magic wielders (non-gifted) were lowly peasants with no rights and were taught that their only existence was to serve her. A gifted could strike a non gifted dead without reason and get away with it while a non-gifted would be crucified. Further more she made it winter all year long, aside from two months of spring to grow crops, and if she did not feel that they worshiped her enough she would cut food rations down to 35%. She also had giant platinum statues of her and not downing in-front of it was also punishable by imprisonment. Eventually the some of the othehumans rose against the goddess and used a magic spell to destroy her corporeal form by burning her alive on the island of Eldora, however her essence scattered across the globe and was reborn two thousand later as Queen Elsa of Arendelle. During this time the Faithful began waiting for the return of their goddess from a prophesy foretelling that she would return to power and began waiting to bring her back. While the rebels, misunderstanding the prophesy as that she may return to power, began waiting to kill her reincarnation in an attempt to prevent that. As Elsa she had no relocation of her past life and, unlike her previous self, was a kind and fair queen. She also still had her ice and healing powers, while they were not at full strength she was still the most powerful being on the planet. A member of the faithful, Evangeline, became her spy master and a member of the rebels, Drell, became the trainer of her knights. One day the Queen met an orphaned thief named Anna, taking pity on the thief she allowed her to escape but fate pushed them together to defend Elsa from the resistance as they gradually fell in-love with one another. Their love would grant Anna super strength and endurance as their relationship grew. After they ended the resistance and imprisoned Drell, Elsa proposed to Anna, who accepted. However soon after Evangeline restored the goddesses personality leaving Elsa trapped in her own body unable to do anything while the goddess took over. Restored the goddess had none of Elsa's care for her friends and family and even saw them as weak and pathetic having nothing but disdain for them. First thing the goddess did was break up with Anna by telling her that their entire relationship had been a lie then imprisoning her. Now she seeks to restore to full power and reclaim the earth. When Anna is freed by Kale she scolds the faithful who were in-charge but spares them for their usefulness. She then announces to her kingdom and 'family' that Anna was a traitor all along and begins conducting a ritual where she will build up a large amount of her power in the castle to be released on the Winter Solstice. An event that would freeze the entire world and regain her divinity. Until then her powers would be weakened and cannot venture past the castle grounds without loosing her power. Later on, she has her faithful kill Kale then sends out Will and Enobaria to kill her family and Kristoff. Though they fail. During her time posing as the queen, the goddess is bored pretending to have to care about the mortals issues and hides contempt for their weakness. She finally gets a break when Gerda comes back exclaiming she has cancer, in which the goddess reveals the truth and forces her to drink poison. After Gerda dies she recieves a headache, from Elsa trying to break free inside her. She later has Evangeline go to the trolls camp to taunt Flynn, Anna and Kristoff about their impending doom. ---- Personality: Cruel, sadistic, tyrannical, prejudice, selfish, immoral, power Hungary, elitist, petty, vengeful, uncaring, sociopathic, manipulative, intelligent, powerful, cold, wrathful, ruthless, failure intolerant (unless they are still of use), patient, practical (only towards her followers), regal. Likes: Causing suffering, her faithful followers, ruling the earth, being the most powerful being in the world, killing her enemies. Dislikes: Non-magical wielders, weakness, morality, her reincarnated self's lover Anna, not being at full power, being mortal, having to pretend to care about people, her reincarnated self's ditsy cousin Rapunzel, those who fail her. Goals: To regain her divinity, freeze the entire world then thaw a small portion of the population to serve her and regain control of the earth. To punish the descendants of those who betrayed her. Trivia -Though she hates Anna, she admits being impressed with her skill set, but disregards her for her "weakness" and that her power came from the goddess herself. -She believes that power alone (aside from willingness to use it) decides right from wrong, which her faithful also follow and accept death if the goddess wished it. -While she is in control of her body, Elsa is fully aware and tries to get free. She receives headaches whenever she hurts someone her reincarnated self loves, like Anna and Gerda, showing Elsa is still in there. -Though she hates failure, she is very practical and will spare her followers for ONE mistake if they have otherwise been useful -The only people on the earth that she doesn't hate are her own faithful magic wielders, she hates Anna and her "family" the most. ---- Category:Complete Monster Category:Empowered Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Ruler Category:Destroyer Category:Traitor Category:Phychopath Category:Phychological abusers Category:Sadists Category:Elitist Category:Disney characters Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Dictator Category:Torturer Category:Sociopath Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Bigger Bads Category:Big Bads Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Bullies Category:Xenophobes Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Supremacists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Child Abusers Category:Evil Twin Category:Double Agent Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Alternate-Reality Villains Category:Royalty Category:Egomaniacs Category:Alter Ego Category:Social darwinists